


Morgana/Gwen One Sentence Fics

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Sentence, One sentence fics, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Short, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Try to write different categories of fic (angst, fluff, UST, etc) in one sentence.





	Morgana/Gwen One Sentence Fics

**Angst**

Morgana has always wondered what a knife in the back would feel like, how exactly it would ache, how the metal would pierce and sink into her skin—and looking down at Gwen as she plots against her, she realizes that now she knows.

**AU**

Gwen looks to her right side and smiles, gazing at Morgana, who looks splendid in her matching crown; the battle had been long and the fight hard, but it was all worth it for that sight.

**Crackfic**

“I don’t _mind_ looking at your body, Gwen, but I figure _you_ might have a problem with me looking at it, so the sooner we switch back, the better!”

**Crossover**

Of course Gwen thinks it’s a little weird that these robots can apparently feel love, but the look in Eve’s techno-eyes when they look at Wall-E reminds her of the emotion she sees in Morgana’s when they look at each other, and that feels like enough to believe it.

**Death**

As she watches the fire burn for her husband, the great King of Camelot, Gwen cannot tear her mind away from the one her heart remains loyal to, the one who gets no funeral, no ceremony, nothing save for the Queen of Camelot fiercely and inconsolably mourning her.

**First Time**

She kisses every inch of Gwen’s flesh, taking little bits of it into her mouth and sucking lightly, as Gwen’s eyes flutter close and she moans softly; Morgana has never believed in the gods, never seen the point in worshipping something she cannot touch, but this is something she could build a million temples to.

**Fluff**

Gwen trips over her dress and laughs as she falls face-first into the flowers, and knows there’s no way Morgana tripped when she falls on top of her, and as she places a flower behind Gwen’s ear and smiles down at her, Gwen finds she doesn’t mind at all.

**Humor**

“Sure, yeah, we can be just friends and eat each other’s pussies, that’s feasible.”

**H/C**

The way Morgana dotes over her, presses a cool cloth to her brow, murmurs reassuring words, runs soft hands down her arms, makes Gwen think impossible things and dream impossible dreams.

**Smut**

Morgana takes her time undoing Gwen, touching and kissing and stroking every inch of her, until her begs and moans and whimpers reach a fever pitch and even Morgana can’t take it any longer.

**UST**

Gwen’s always had a thing for men in armor, but Morgana in armor is another thing entirely, and Gwen’s cheeks go warm as she looks quickly away from where Morgana swings her sword and smirks.

**Minor Character POV**

Gaius watches the way Morgana begs Gwen to wake up, and his brow grows furrowed as he sits back in his seat, wondering how he will conceal this from the king.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, be sure to leave kudos and a comment! Let me know if you have any requests! :) <3


End file.
